Only When I Sleep
by elana-chan
Summary: [UPDATE][MurakixOriya, OMCxOriya]After the Kyoto arc, a recurring dream, with an unknown dream lover,invades Oriya's sleep. Will Oriya finally meet this dream lover? I've added the sequel of the first part. Gomen if it took too long! Enjoy the fic!
1. Prologue: Only When I Sleep

Only When I Sleep

by elana-chan

_You're only just a dreamboat _

_Sailing in my head _

_You swim my secret ocean _

_Of coral blue and red _

_Your smell is incense burning _

_Your touch is silken yet_

The world was blue and red to Oriya. Solemn blue eyes looked around and took the surroundings with calm interest. He finally noticed that he was lying on water, his brown locks spread around his body like spilled blood on water and the rhythmic waves a soothing massage to his prostrate body. Overhead, the red sky was barren, no clouds and even no sun. It was just red, red as fresh blood. There was no land. Just water, crystal clear water that has no bottom. He was alone.  
Solitude. Oriya once again closed his eyes and enjoyed the serenity of the place. No sound can be heard, even from him. This dream always has no sound in it. He knew it was a dream, the same reoccurring dream that he had memorized what was going to happen. And he waited in anticipation for him...  
It was always the smell that warns him of his presence. It was one of a kind. He just knew that it was. His smell reminded him of many things. Of blood and musk, of incense and smoke. It was all things and yet it was not. But still, that smell would never fail to make him smile for he knew that his touch would soon come next.

_It reaches through my skin_

_Moving from within_

_And clutches at me breast  
_

And Oriya was not disappointed. Hands soon followed the mysterious scent and despite the many times it happened in his dream, Oriya would still let out a silent gasp of surprise as those hands christened his skin with their silken touch. Those hands that seemed so familiar to him now, with their long elegant fingers dotted with a few calluses. He felt those hands leave their silken caresses on his skin also, weird as it was, in his spirit, within him. It was heavenly. Oriya can't help but close his eyes at the silken touch as it roamed throughout his skin. He let out a small whimper, which he knew would not be heard as his eyes close involuntarily, and would deny him another chance to see his mysterious dream man.

_But it's only when I sleep_

_See you in my dreams_

_Got me spinning round and round_

_Turning upside down  
_

Oriya's silent plea to finally see the man in his dreams seemed to be heard by some higher power when he felt his eyes move a fraction to allow him to see through. His now bright chocolate brown eyes took the figure above him. The slight angular face was shadowed but he can see the tall and slight built of the body before him. Short hair of color that shone like gold or silver, he can't determine which one, shadowed the face that he longed to see. He knew those locks to be silky as they looked; he remembered burying his hands on them from the past dreams he had. He took in everything he can because he knew that he'll never a chance like this again.  
The time given to him to get a glimpse of the being in his dreams seemed to over as his eyes yet again involuntarily closed and he eventually gave in to the lose of his sense of sight and surrendered to the onslaught of his other senses.

_But I only hear you breathe_

_Somewhere in my sleep_

_Got me spinning round and round_

_Turning upside down_

_But it's only when I sleep_

Though he can't hear the man move, he can feel the breath that wafted across his lips before feeling the other's soft lips on his own. His kisses tasted just like his scent. Blood, musk, smoke. It seemed like everything in it can be tasted but at the same time there's no taste at all. The gently and silky caresses on his skin seemed to inflame him even when he's still floating on water. The water had become still but his world was starting to spin from the sensations he was feeling.  
Another kiss followed but this time, it was not the gentle exploring kisses that the man gave him. Hard, hot passionate kisses that involved tongues ravaged his mouth and left him breathing heavily and his senses reeling. But he knew these were just appetizers to what was to follow. His body became taut with excitement as he waited for those lips to do their magic on him.  
Hands began their sensual dance on his skin as the other's lips hovered over the skin on his neck. Oriya knew what was to happen next as he arched his neck and tentatively placed his hands on the other man's silky locks. But after weeks of having the same dream, Oriya would never get used to the feeling that was to come next. The man's lips descended on his neck and an intense feeling washed over Oriya that made lose all consciousness for a mere second.  
It was truly mind-blowing. Oriya still can't figure out what did the other man do to him every time those lips latched on his neck but the feeling that always follows it was really indescribable. It left his world spinning and his mind and body turned inside out.  
Oriya knew that his dream was ending. He can already feel the pull of reality on his dream self. He tried to prolong it by trying to capture the man's hand but failed. He silently whimpered at the loss of contact and the upcoming end of his dream as his senses tugged fiercely at his dream self.  
Before finally giving in with resignation to his body's demands to wake up, Oriya felt those soft lips on his. The man in his dreams was giving him one last kiss for the night. Just like every other night he had the dream. And Oriya knew then that it was a kiss of promise. A kiss that he would soon be back in his dreams.  
Oriya sighed in pleasure and longing as the kiss ended, the hands left his body and the scent of him finally vanished. The dream's finally over and he was now ready to wake up and face another day, the feel of those lips and hands and the scent of him still ingrained in Oriya's senses.  
  
_To Be Continued..._

Author's notes:  
Wah!!!!! This is my first song fic ever!!!! I never knew I can make one! maniacal laughter Anyways, this is just a prologue to another fic that I don't think I'll be making. whispers I really need some incentives to make it, you know. Enough of that. I just wanted to tell everyone who manages to read this to ignore the grammar and keep the snickers to themselves. This fic is really a record-breaking one coz it took me 2 hours to make and it's my 1st songfic ever. So take it easy on me coz I really didn't plan on making this one ever. It's just really boring and I have no more fics to read so I decided to make one. Hope you like it or something. Wah!!!! Ignore my ramblings. I need this, you know. Anyways, I guess I have to end it at this. I think I might just start on this one's continuation. Well then, ja minna-san!!!!! Till next time people!!!! 


	2. While You Were Sleeping: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Oriya, Ko Kaku Rou or any YNM characters. (mutters) Though I wish I did. BTW, I own Hanako-san and Chiisa-san. (smirks)

****

****

**While You Were Sleeping Chapter 1**

(The _Only When I Sleep _sequel)

by elana-chan

_Do not cry, my dearest one,_

_There is no need for weeping,_

_Happiness I'll bring to you,_

_Softly while you're sleeping..._

_( Albanian song from Evelyn Smith's 'Softly While You're Sleeping')_

__

"Oriya-sama? Breakfast is ready, sir."

Oriya groaned slightly as sunlight flooded his room and shone directly on his face. He heard Chiisa's inquiring voice at the door and mustered a soft reply that he'll be coming down in a minute. As the almost silent tread of footsteps of a geisha vanished out in the hallway, Oriya raked a hand through his long flowing brown hair and stared at the ceiling.

He had that same dream again. The same damn dream that left him breathless, wanting and weak afterwards. The dreams had started coming three months ago, just a month after Muraki decided to say his final goodbye and vowed never to come back and bother him again. It still pained him to even mention the man's name for it conjures up unwanted memories and emotions that he had tried to bury ever since that fateful day happened.

The dream was always the same with some variations but the end result is always the same. Oriya felt along his neck near the collarbone, trying to find anything unusual there. Nothing. In his dream, the man always latches his lips on that part of his neck and an indescribable feeling soon follows after that. And when he wakes up, Oriya always had this feeling of weakness and nausea that made his knees buckle and his pallor pale. It was a good thing the dream only occurs once a week or he would have felt drained everyday.

Rising gracefully yet unsteadily on his feet, Oriya shrugged on his morning kimono and proceeded with his morning rituals. Coming down the stairs a bit slowly for his liking, he made his way to the kitchen where his chef and long-time friend, the elderly Hanako, was puttering around.

"What's for breakfast, Hanako-san?"

"Oriya-sama! You shou—! What happened to you?! You've not been taking your medication, have you? You really are one stubborn employer." Hanako muttered as she lectured a smiling Oriya about taking care of one's health. She made him seat and placed a hefty amount of breakfast before him together with his pills, commanding him to eat everything and watching him like a hawk for good measure.

Oriya sighed with resignation as he started to eat the mountain that is his breakfast. Actually he'd been taking his medication. When he'd collapsed a month ago in the Ko Kaku Rou, everyone in his staff and some of his clients had panicked and rushed him to the hospital, thinking that someone had poisoned him or something. He'd been irritated at that but the doctors had been grateful. He'd been diagnosed with mild anemia and the doctors were thankful that he was brought to medical attention before it became chronic. Ever since, he was being watched over by his staff, from the food he ate to his dealings with clients.

Oriya sighed once again and took his prescription pills. He was so engrossed with avoiding Hanako's watching gaze that he didn't notice a pair of piercing silver eyes looking at him from the kitchen window.

To be continued...

Author's Notes:

Gomen, minna-san! I'm really sorry that this sequel took too long to upload. I'm kinda busy with my studies. Gomen!!!! (wails as author kowtows before loyal readers) Anyways, this is just the first part. Honestly, I was thinking of making the sequel a one-shot. But the dreaded writer's block virus hit me so I can't continue the fic for a while. I'm halfway done with the fic. But I think that people have been waiting for this sequel a bit way too long so I decided to divide it and upload it into short chapters. I hope you can pardon me from my laziness and excuse me from the delay. I haven't really checked this fic for typos so pardon me if you see some typos in the fic. Ummm...what else? Sorry I'm blabbing. (sweatdrop) Umm,... I think that's all. Hope to read your reviews and thank you to all those who reviewed the first fic!!!!!!

To the following:

**Aki7** - thanks for the review. Here's the sequel you've been waiting for. Gomen for the delay. Hope this serves as an inspiration!

**Miharu** - thanks for the review. Though I would like to give in to your request, I don't think I can make a TsuHis fic yet. I'm so swamped with plot bunnies that are trying to kill me! Wah! Gomen!!!!

**xXLil Yu JahXx **- thanks for the review. Well, this sequel is a bit angsty. Hope it matches your standards.

**SapphireDragon **- thanks for the review. Here's the update you've been asking. Gomen!

P.S. So who do you think owns those pair of silver eyes, ne? (winks)


	3. While You Were Sleeping: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I repeat, I don't own YnM. Though I wish I do. Anyways, enough babble from me. Enjoy the fic!!!!!

**While You Were Sleeping Chapter 2**

**(A _Only When I Sleep_ sequel)**

by elana-chan

The rhythmic sound of the bamboo pole with the water flowing on it at intervals soothed Oriya's chaotic thoughts and relaxed his tense muscles. Sitting at the porch by his garden was the only thing that could truly relax him nowadays, since the doctors had prohibited him from smoking and Hanako had inspected his pipe. And much to his further irritation, he can't practice his katas that often because he got tired easily. The only entertainment he had these days were the nights he entertained his clients and meditating in the serenity of his garden.

He watched the water reflect the sun's rays with the occasional disturbance from the kois that inhabit the pond. He mused over his thoughts as he tried to find calm amidst his turbulent thoughts. He didn't regret having these dreams or want them to go away. He actually cherished each moment and wait in anticipation for the next one to come. He just hated the response that his body has to his dreams. The fact that it would leave his body aching with want and weakness at the same time.

Oriya let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes as he imagined once again the man in his dreams, caressing him and kissing him to oblivion. The dreams were sensual and chaste at the same time, not a hint of sex and lust from those touches and kisses. It was more like caresses and kisses made by a worshiper, a devotee at the face of its god. He still longed to see the face of the one he had fallen in love with. He knew it was a bit silly and immature for someone of his age to fall in love with the silhouette of a man he can only see in his dreams but try as he might, he can't help but feel these feelings for the mysterious man in his dreams.

It was really ironic for him to finally let go of Kazutaka's memory and fall in love with another man that he wouldn't ever meet. He was really pathetic when it comes to love.

Oriya was so immersed into his thoughts that he didn't notice the silver eyes that had been on him the first time he set upon the porch. It was the tiny tingle at the back of his neck that alerted the Kyoto swordsman that there was another presence in the yard. He quickly looked around and encountered piercing silver eyes staring at him strangely.

'A bat? An albino one at that.'

Oriya mused as he stared with amusement at the albino bat that was hanging upside down under his porch roof. The bat was rather a large one but it didn't look dangerous to Oriya. Its silvery-white webbed wings covered itself like a cloak and it's silver eyes shone with something akin to intelligence that piqued the swordsman's curiosity.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with a pack or something? And bats are supposed to sleep during the day." Oriya talked to the bat, not at all feeling ridiculous at what he was doing.

The bat cocked its head and just stared at him some more. Oriya gracefully stood up from his seat and made his way to the bat. Without any hesitation, he reached with a hand to pet the bat's soft furry head. It was a good thing that the bat didn't bite him and Oriya gave a small smile at the bat who still looked at him with those eerie silver eyes.

'Silver eyes. Just like...'

Oriya's chocolate brown eyes darkened at the thought as he dropped the hand that was petting the bat and he quickly turned away to compose himself. He muttered a soft goodbye to the bat and quickly exited the porch, still feeling those silver eyes stare at his retreating back.

To be continued...

Author's notes:

Hi again, minna-san!!!!!!! Sorry if the chapters are a bit short. My mind's still being attacked by rabid, virus-carrying plot bunnies. ACK!!!!! (rabid plot bunnies pounce on an unsuspecting elana-chan) (elana-chan whips out Heero's signature gun and shoots the damn bunnies) Anyways, as you can see, there's still no action going on. Sorry for that. My muse took a very long vacation, the plot bunnies are after me and I'm broke. Those things can sap the creative juices out of a person, you know. Oriya's also spouting angst ne? (shrugs) What do you expect? If you loved a perverted psycho who loves tormenting others, you'd be spouting angst too. (Muraki from the side: I resent that remark.) (elana-chan pats an indifferent Oriya at the back) Poor Oriya-sama. Anyways, I love to hear from you people! Sorry if it took a while. See ya!!!!


	4. While You Were Sleeping: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Oriya, Ko Kaku Rou or any YNM characters. mutters Though I wish I did. BTW, I own Hanako-san, Ryu-san and Tetsuya Kuroyanagi. smirks

**While You Were Sleeping Chapter 3**

**(The _Only When I Sleep _sequel)**

by elana-chan

"Still thinking of Muraki-san?"

Oriya was jolted out of his dark thoughts at the mention of Muraki's name. He quickly looked up to encounter wise brown eyes that seemed like his own. Hanako smiled at her employer as the latter glared at her intrusion.

"Don't give me that look, Oriya-sama. You're the one who came storming in my kitchen with that gloomy look on your face. And from the years that I have worked here, I only know of two people who can give that look on your beautiful face." Oriya scowled at the term 'beautiful' for his face. "It's either your mother or Muraki-san. And from that glare you gave me, I guessed right. Don't bother denying it."

Oriya put on his glare for a while before it dissolved into a rueful smile directed to the older woman. He shook his head good-naturedly as he conquered a niche in the kitchen to speak to the matronly woman.

"All right. I give up. You win, Hanako-san. It was Kazutaka."

The amusement in those wise brown eyes disappeared as Hanako made her way over the swordsman's side. Her eyes held concern and understanding as she placed a comforting hand on Oriya's slumped shoulders. Oriya let out a sigh as he placed his hand over the hand on his shoulder and gave a slight Hanako a small smile.

"Don't worry about me Hanako-san. It's nothing really. Just wondering where he is, that's all."

"You can't fool me, Oriya-sama." Hanako gave Oriya a slight glare at this. "But if you don't want to talk about it, I understand. That bastard should never have came here in the first place. The nerve of him coming and going as he pleases like this is his house! Then he leaves you here with that sorrowful look on your face! If I ever get my hands on him…!"

"Hanako-san, you talk as if Kazutaka and I are married or something. Let's just forget about him, ne?" Oriya winced mentally at the pleading tone in his voice as he fixed his expression with a smile. "Now, about tonight's menu…"

Hanako looked at him for a moment with those wisdom-filled eyes before finally catching on his last sentence.

They discussed and debated on the merits of changing the current dessert of green tea jelly on the menu to a more western theme like a chocolate soufflé when Ryu, his trusty, not to mention handsome, head of security, came into the room with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ryu-san, is there any problem?"

"Anou, Oriya-sama, there's someone looking for you. They sent a messenger to deliver the message. The messenger said it came from a man named Tetsuya Kuroyanagi. Should I lead him to the receiving room or I'll just shoo him off the property?"

Oriya thought for a moment. The name Kuroyanagi was very familiar. Then it hit him. The world-famous violin maestro has the same name! Now Oriya was confused. He didn't have any idea why such a famous person that hasn't had anything to do with anything here in Kyoto was giving him a message.

"Show him to the receiving room and do the usual. I'll be there in a matter of moments."

Ryu nodded and exited the kitchen. Hanako shooed Oriya out of her kitchen while muttering about getting ready for tonight's patrons and attending guests. Oriya just chuckled at her ramblings as he made his way to his rooms.

No one took notice of a silvery bat flying from the kitchen window to the direction of the receiving rooms.

To be continued...

**Author's Notes:**

Wah!!!! Hiya people!!! I'm back!!!! Here's the next chapter of While You Were Sleeping. I'm so sorry that it took memonths to upload. I'm so busy with other stuff that I haven't got the time to upload any fics for a while. I introduced another player in the game that is Muraki and Oriya's love life. Tetsuya Kuroyanagi. His a major character so....I'll leave it at that. I don't want to give anymore clues yet. Anyways, I'm so sorry for the typos and the grammar errors. My English is really bad! Wah! (whacks self with a toy mallet) Hope you liked this one. Till next time!!!! Thanks to those who review my fic!!!! Cookies for you all!!!! Ja!!!!


	5. While You Were Sleeping: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything, you know. Just my brains and my hands and my laptop. So don't sue me.

**While You Were Sleeping Chapter 4**

**(The _Only When I Sleep _sequel)**

by elana-chan

"Good afternoon, Mibu-sama."

"Good afternoon to you, too. Please have a seat."

Oriya exchanged bows with the messenger sent to deliver the message. He took his seat and started to make tea for him and his guest. It also served to calm and center his self for any talk that might follow. While whisking the tea, he decided to start the conversation ball rolling.

"May I ask what is the purpose of your visit?" He knew it was to deliver the message but asking such a question was the polite thing to do.

"Kuroyanagi-sama asked me to deliver this message to you. I was also sent to give these to you, Mibu-san."

The messenger placed a letter in front of him and to his surprise, a charming bouquet of white calla lilies. He picked up the bouquet and touched a single lily, marveling at its softness. He was brought out of his scrutiny by the messenger's pleased voice.

"I trust that you liked the flowers? My master sends his complements to the Mibu house. He picked them out himself."

"Ah. Send my thanks to Kuroyanagi-san. He has an excellent taste in flowers. These are lovely. Tea?"

* * *

Oriya sighed with relief as he settled against a post overlooking his garden. The clientele of the Ko Kaku Rou had left for the night and he was exhausted after a long tiring day. He looked at the letter he held on one hand and gave another sigh. He still hadn't opened the letter that messenger gave him a while ago. Rushing to open the restaurant, prepping up the geishas and entertaining some of his regular patrons had occupied most of his evening. Now, he had the time to read it and his curiosity was getting the better of him.

As he was opening the letter, he saw out of the corner of his eye those silver eyes that belonged to the albino bat he saw in the morning. The bat was once again hanging upside down and looking at him with those strange silver eyes. It situated itself near his place and Oriya gave it a small smile. He reached up to scratch its furry head and was startled as the bat extended its wings and settled down to attach itself on his haori. He chuckled at the sight and let the bat alone to its devices.

Settling more comfortably on the post, he opened the letter and read it with the bat on his shoulder, looking at it with equal interest. Lovely brown eyes widened as Oriya finished reading the letter.

He can't believe what he had just read. Tetsuya Kuroyanagi, the internationally acclaimed artist that critics had raved to be the reincarnation of the masters, was asking for a private audience with him at the Ko Kaku Rou this coming weekend. The maestro had been vacationing at Kyoto and had seen Oriya once when he went out with Ryu to the bank. Ever since, Kuroyanagi had been intrigued by, what he had described in the letter, Oriya's 'Kyoto elegance and grace that enchants the casual observer'.

"Do I look like a woman to him? Wooing me by a letter and flowers. What's next? Chocolates? Kyoto elegance, my ass. This guy just wants a piece of my ass. Hmp!" Oriya snorted rather elegantly as he muttered to himself and to the bat on his shoulder. "Just another trip to the bank and now I receive letters like this? One of these days I think I might not leave the house at all."

He placed the letter down and tilted his head to look at the bat that was eyeing the letter rather vehemently. "So bat-san, what do you think? Should I grant his request and meet with Kuroyanagi-san?"

Oriya didn't wait for a reply from the bat, knowing that it won't answer him. He averted his gaze to look at the night sky with its half moon that showered the city with light. He didn't manage to see the bat shook its head and stared at the letter once again.

"I guess it would be rude to refuse such an important man and it would be bad luck for the Ko Kaku Rou to refuse such a client. And Kazutaka's not here to prevent me from being the one to entertain this particular client. Plus, it would be a nice excuse to escape Hanako-san's lectures…" Oriya muttered to himself as he enumerated the pros and cons of granting such a request.

Finally coming to a decision, he gave the bat a genuinely happy smile as he made a move to stand up and write a letter to Kuroyanagi-san telling him that the Ko Kaku Rou would be honored with his presence. The bat just gave him that eerie gaze with its silver eyes and finally ignored the letter.

_To be continued..._

Author's notes:

Here I am again. So sorry that I only updated now. I really am. I have been so busy with projects and midterms and stuff that I never did get around in typing the next chappie. Thanks to all those who reviewedthis fic. I really appreciate your comments and reviews! Cookies for everyone! Just ignore the grammar and typos and all that. Hope you enjoy this new chappie! Pray thatI will pass my exams this semester so that I might post the next chappie earlier! See ya people!


	6. While You Were Sleeping: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or any of its characters. I just borrowed them to satisfy such man-eating plot bunnies that resulted to the fic. Hanako, Chiaki, Ryu and Kuroyanagi-san are the only characters that I made up. Well, here is the new installment to the series! Enjoy!

While You Were Sleeping Chapter 5

(The Only When I Sleep sequel)

By elana-chan

"Oriya-sama, Kuroyanagi-san had just arrived."

"I'll attend to him in just a minute. Lead him to the receiving room and let Chiaki entertain him for a while."

Oriya nodded a dismissal to Ryu from his reflection on the mirror as he tightened the obi of his formal kimono. He was so into fixing his kimono that he didn't notice Ryu leaving or Hanako taking his place in Oriya's room.

"You're beautiful enough as you are, Oriya-sama."

"Was that suppose to make me laugh, Hanako-san?" Oriya raised a questioning eyebrow at the mentioned one as he finally faced Hanako by the door.

Hanako shook her head both in negation and exasperation at what her employer said. "I see that the maestro's arrival didn't faze you one bit. And I meant what I said as a compliment, Oriya-sama."

"Why would I be worried to face such a client? Kuroyanagi-san is just another client and his case is not that rare anyway."

Hanako sighed heavily at Oriya's words. "I know you, Oriya-sama, ever since you were a little child that prowled in kitchens. I just want you to remember that you are now the owner of Ko Kaku Rou. We have geishas for 'that' service."

Oriya looked sharply at the elder woman, whole body tensing brown eyes flashing with a myriad of emotions the old woman can't recognize. He then let out a deep sigh and forced to relax himself.

"I appreciate your concern for me, Hanako-san but I would appreciate it more if we left the past alone. I really need to take my leave. It would leave a bad impression on Kuroyanagi-san if I'm late."

With an almost-silent swish of expensive silk, Oriya exited the room and headed towards the receiving room with cold elegance and beauty. Hanako could only look on with concern and apprehension in her features as Oriya walked away. Both didn't notice the albino bat hanging from the ceiling and watching the whole scene unfold with eerie silver eyes. No one took notice of this bat leaving its post and flying out of the room.

"I apologize deeply for my tardiness. Some matters kept me to the last minute. I really apologize for being such a poor host, Kuroyanagi-san."

Oriya bowed low as he finally entered the receiving room where the maestro was situated. As he straightened, he avoided looking at the man in front of him. This was the first time he would ever see the renowned violinist. Besides being a celebrated violin genius, Tetsuya Kuroyanagi was also a renowned recluse, only showing himself in concerts and the occasional social gathering. Kuroyanagi even made it a point not to let the audience capture his image in anyway by hiding his face in the shadows whenever he performed. It was also a known fact that the man would only go out in public once in every city he visited. The maestro really valued his privacy and shied away from the media. There were just no pictures of the man for the public to see. Rumors had been going around that the man's face was disfigured that's why he his face in the dark.

A slender, gloved, hand started him out of his musing when Kuroyanagi approached his bent figure and touched his chin. Oriya jerked at the contact, surprised that the other man would initiate such a move. Clear chocolate-brown eyes unconsciously looked up at the man in front of him and then widened with surprise at the sight in front of him.

Tetsuya Kuroyanagi was Kazutaka all over again. The man was like a twin of the silver-haired doctor. If not for the eyes and hair color, Oriya would have thought that Muraki had come back to haunt him. Kuroyanagi had sun-kissed blond hair instead of Muraki's moonlight-silver locks. The former's eyes were a soulful baby blue while Muraki has frosty silver irises. It seemed like Kuroyanagi is the sun as Muraki is the moon. Light and dark. They are so alike that Oriya can't help thinking that…

"Mibu-san? Are you feeling well?"

Oriya was snapped out of his thoughts at his guest's tenor voice. Not Kazutaka, he reminded himself. He focused his attention on the maestro, noticing that the other's gloved hand was now on his cheek, cradling his face softly like one would handle a porcelain doll. Oriya mentally shook himself to free it of thoughts of Muraki. He smiled apologetically at the other as he tactfully shied away from the meastro's hand, hoping that the latter would get the hint and removed his hand from his cheek.

"I am terribly sorry again, Kuroyanagi-san. I was just…surprised. You reminded me of a… friend. I welcome you to our humble restaurant, the Ko Kaku Rou. It is to my deepest gratitude that you graced it with your presence. It is such an honor to have a world-renowned celebrity such as you to request an audience with a simple restaurant owner as myself."

"No need to be formal with such words, Mibu-san. I should be the one who should be thankful, Mibu-san. I was anxious that you would not grant me audience. And please call me Tetsuya if you may." Tetsuya gave him a warm smile as they settled in their places.

"Hai, Tetsuya-san. You might as well call me Oriya, then."

"Oriya-san it is."

Clearly not Kazutaka, Oriya said to himself. He started to prepare tea for two of them, the process of preparing tea calming him a bit. A comfortable silence descended between the two of them, the soft breeze from the gardens blowing into the room bringing with it the scent of fall.

As Oriya prepared their tea, he could feel his guest's eyes on him. He chose to ignore this as he concentrated on perfecting the tea ceremony. As he began to pour the tea into small cups for serving, thoughts began to invade his mind again. The memory of Kazutaka came unbidden into his mind, freed from their mental prison at this encounter with Tetsuya. But with the memory of Kazuzutaka, the scenes from his dreams also joined in his thoughts.

'Could he be the man in my dreams? I had thought that it might be Kazutaka…'

Oriya was cut off from his thoughts for the second time as he was serving tea to his guest. Their hands made contact as the swordsman served them tea. Oriya felt a jolt of recognition at the other man's touch. It was the same touch that his dream lover would always bestow on his skin, the worshipping touch of a devotee to its god.

Pulling years of training to the surface, Oriya schooled his features and calmed his beating heart as he and his companion drank their tea. He pushed thoughts of his dream lover at the back of his mind as he waited for the tea to start its calming effect on him.

"Oriya-san."

It was Tetsuya's warm voice that broke the silence that had descended when they were having their tea. Oriya calmly turned his attention to his guest as he once again poured them tea.

"Yes, Tetsuya-san?"

"I meant every word I said in the letter, Oriya-san." Oriya tensed a bit at this statement. "I also know what other 'services' this restaurant also offers. But I don't want that service."

"What do you mean, Tetsuya-san?" Oriya asked in his professional, no-nonsense voice. Inside, he was a bit relieved that he wouldn't need to perform that 'service' to this man who looks much like Muraki.

"I was quite taken by your beauty, Oriya-san. I don't want a geisha's service from you. I want to know you as who you really are."

"Why? Don't tell me, Tetsuya-san, that you have fallen for me with just a glance?" Oriya said with a hint of incredulity and sarcasm in his voice.

"Then I won't. I do not know what I really feel for you, Oriya-san. But I know that there is something between us. I want to explore these feelings I have for you. I want to know if there could be a chance that these feelings might be reciprocated in time. Will you give me, Oriya-san, a chance in owning your heart as you can own mine? But if I have offended you with my words, would you still consider me being a friend?"

At the maestro's sincere words, Oriya can't help but think about them. 'Could this be what my dreams meant? Could Tetsuya be the one that had haunted my dreams of late? Could he be the one who will make me forget about Kazutaka and move on?'

A few tense minutes passed but it seemed ages before Oriya finally spoke. He faced that face that resembled much of Kazutaka and yet it was so open and devoid of the madness that had graced the doctor's features. Tetsuya had that wistful look in him as he waited for Oriya's answer.

"What you are asking, Tetsuya-san, is so much…"

Tetsuya sighed in defeat at these words. Oriya took notice of this as he continued.

"…but I'm willing to give it a try. I'm willing to give us a try."

At these words, Tetsuya looked at him with hope and joy in his eyes. 'So open', Oriya thought. The maestro carefully took Oriya's hand into his and placed a chaste kiss on the back of the hand.

"Thank you, Oriya-san. You don't know how much happiness your words have given me." He gave the man before him such a sincere and beautiful smile that Oriya couldn't help but blush.

Oriya felt touched at these man's words and from such a smile on that handsome face. He felt a small smile of genuine happiness grace his lips, one of the few that he had made since Kazutaka's disappearance.

'I guess this decision might not be too bad. I have to move on. Kazutaka himself said that he would not be coming back. I can't let his memory hinder me in seeking happiness in the future. Even if it hurts me in the process, I know I have to let his memory go.'

"Tetsuya-san, would you like me to play for you? Maybe then you could tell me more about yourself."

"I would like that, Oriya. And no need to add the honorifics." Tetsuya nodded as he smiled at the other man.

Oriya returned the smile with a small one as he nodded to the request.

"As you wish, Tetsuya."

Unknown to both men, their entire talk had an audience. The albino bat that had settled outside the room since the restaurant owner entered was watching the whole interaction with bright silver eyes.

To be continued…

Author's notes:

Gomen! I'm so sorry that it took more than a month before I could update. I've been having a hard time writing fics nowadays that's why this chappie took a long time to be uploaded. Another thing that hindered the making of this fic is the fact that my laptop crashed because of a damn virus, taking my fics along with it. I had to retype it all over again 'coz my backup got lost. I hate this writer's block! Anyways, I'm really sorry if my grammar sucks. I haven't beta-ed this chappie 'coz my beta took a vacation and I had no ways of contacting her. So just ignore the wrong grammar and typos. Hope you liked this chappie! Cookies for you all! And a slice of blueberry cheesecake to those who reviewed in the last chappie! I love you guys! Til next time! Hope and pray that this writer's block would finally stop plaguing me! Ja people!

P.S. I dedicate this fic to our dear beloved Pope who had recently passed away. I really love him and I'm going to miss him. (sniff)


	7. While You Were Sleeping: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or any of its characters. I just borrowed them to satisfy such man-eating plot bunnies that resulted to the fic. Hanako and Kuroyanagi-san are the only characters that I made up. Well, here is the new installment to the series! Enjoy!

**While You Were Sleeping Chapter 6**

(The Only When I Sleep sequel)

By elana-chan

* * *

Silver eyes followed the figure of the man that resembled him so as the latter exited the Ko Kaku Rou. He had stayed and watched the interaction between the man, Kuroyanagi, and Oriya. Observing them from his disguise, he saw the desire and attraction Kuroyanagi held for the beautiful swordsman. HIS beautiful swordsman.

Muraki stared at the brooding Oriya from his perch on top of a nearby house. He watched as the brothel owner settled down his favorite spot in the garden to meditate. Even from a distance, the silver-haired doctor could see the play of emotions on the brown-haired swordsman's face. Knowing Oriya, Muraki knew that the brothel owner would be thinking about his situation with the violin maestro.

Before transforming back to his disguise, Muraki let out an enigmatic smile as he continued to watch Oriya in his meditation. Though confident that the brunette still has feelings for him, he can never be too sure. Precautions must be taken to insure victory.

"He would never get you, my dear Oriya. You would never be his. Never…"

* * *

Oriya knew he was dreaming again. He knew he was in THAT dream again. He examined the crimson sky that reminded him of the blood that once stained Kazutaka's pristine white suit. The soothing lap of waves on his body was a warm welcome to his weary senses. It was the same dream. No sound still. Oriya waited with calm anticipation. He was going to meet HIM again.

Despite the desire to meet the man in his dreams and feel that mystifying rush of emotions again, the Kyoto swordsman was confused. It had only been a few days when he had this dream. This would be the second time in a week. That never happened before. The dream always follows a pattern in appearance. So why now? Why again? Does this mean something? Did Tetsuya-san's visit trigger something inside me to have this dream in such a short time? Does that mean that Tetsuya-kun might be the man in his dreams?

Oriya was not given any more time to dwell in these thoughts when that distinct smell of blood, musk and ash assaulted his senses. HE is coming.

As predicted, hands started to caress and glide over his naked body. Adoration, side by side with desire all, conveyed in a sensual dance of hands over skin. A shiver racked his body from the touch of those callused yet tender hands. Oriya let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure as desire coursed through his senses. Just from a few touches, Oriya felt bliss.

Then the most amazing thing happened. The usual force that orders his eyes to close was absent. He seemed to have full control of ALL his senses in this dream! He now had the chance to see who is this mystery man haunting his dreams. His auditory senses are also working. Oriya could now hear his labored breathing matching the rhythm of the mystery man.

The Ko Kaku Rou owner silently thanked the gods who had heard his constant prayer to finally see the features of the man who invades his dreams. Shivering in excitement and desire as well, Oriya turned his head to finally take a look at the face of the man of his dreams.

A gasp laden with shock, fear and a bit of loneliness seeping in it sprung forth from the Kyoto swordsman's lips as he let himself drown again into those oh-so-familiar silver pools. Oriya had frozen from his position, disbelief cruising through his system at the thought that HE is the one invading his dreams.

Those lips descended on him like they had done in every dream he had. But instead of heading towards his neck, those firm lips claimed his own ones instead. The same blissful feeling coursed through Oriya's body, euphoric that it left his mind numb from the pleasure that such a meeting of lips could induce.

The kiss was but a brief meeting of lips. Still, the sensation it left was breathtaking. It also left Oriya drained, like half of his life was sucked out of him. The familiar tug of reality on his senses confirmed his thoughts that the dream was nearing its end.

He let himself be pulled out of this dream that he had sought once. What once was beautiful and cherished was now ugly and unwanted. As the dream faded away to give way to the reality, Oriya allowed himself to let a single tear of sorrow to escape his tightly-closed lids.

* * *

"Kazutaka…"

Oriya uttered, brown eyes opening and finding himself still shrouded with darkness save for the light of a quarter-moon from an open window. The dream left him drained. He would have stood up to get his pipe for a smoke or make some tea to calm himself but the dream had sapped all of his energy, leaving him physically, mentally and emotionally weak. Now, he could only lie on his back and stare outside his window, musing over his dream.

He brought a hand up towards his cheek, feeling the damp track that a tear had left as it made its journey down his face. He stared at his damp fingers for a while before staring outside to watch the dark sky, trying to see if the heavens could give him the peace that his troubled self now sought.

Oriya knew that going back to sleep seemed futile now that the dream he had been anticipating had turned into a nightmare. Emotions assaulted his being, emotions that he had buried together with the memories of the man who had invaded the sanctuary of his dreams. Misery, longing, betrayal and bittersweet love composed the whirlwind of emotions that was battering his control. Oriya tried to hold on to his control but with only a little strength left, he knew he already lost this battle.

A rustle outside snapped him out of his internal struggle for a while. The albino bat had returned and now stood guard outside his window. Those eerie silver eyes looked at him, as though those orbs could pierce through his soul and knew what he was thinking. Silver eyes that reminded him so much of those silver pools…

"Why..."

A crack in his voice. A tear…

"Kazutaka…why…"

* * *

"Oriya-san, are you certain that you are feeling well? Hanako-san is clearly worried about you when you told her that you are showing me around Kyoto today."

At those words, Oriya had the mentally applaud the man for his effort in retaining his calm in front of the restaurant's motherly-yet-strict cook. The morning after he had that dream-turned-nightmare, the maestro had visited Oriya once again. Tetsuya had politely asked if Oriya could tour him around Kyoto. The brunette had been surprised by this, knowing that the maestro was a known recluse. Tetsuya chuckled at this and said that he tours every city he goes to. It's just that people don't really know what he looks like so he can pass off as another tourist touring the city. He further convinced Oriya to accompany him by giving the excuse that the Kyoto swordsman knew the city like the back of his hand and he could show the maestro places that tourists had not ventured into yet. He had also mentioned that having Oriya's company would surely make the tour more enjoyable and the scenery more beautiful with such a beautiful person showing him the sights.

Oriya, being a polite host to the man who had expressed feelings of attraction to him on their first meeting, can not help but agree to the other man's request. Being asked and flattered in such an earnest manner, it's difficult to resist and say no. It's a nice change to the false flattery that he usually gets from some lusty patrons of the brothel. So despite being weak after having the dream-turned-nightmare, Oriya consented to Tetsuya's request and talked to Hanako about his plans for the day had been changed and that he was to tour Tetsuya around Kyoto.

Tetsuya's reaction to Hanako's scolding was priceless. The old cook lectured the violin maestro that he was to take care of Oriya and not to tire him easily. Then Hanako turned to him and commanded that he take care of himself, not to over-exert himself and all that. Oriya had been used to the old cook's habit of acting like a mother hen but Tetsuya was not. Still, the maestro had held his ground, promising Hanako that he will take good care of Oriya and that no harm will befall on the brunette. Oriya had been a bit touched and annoyed at all of this. They had treated him like he was an invalid, which he was not.

_Though Kazutaka hadn't treated you like that ne? Nothing like Tetsuya's earnest compliments or his concern for your well-being. It was always you like that with Kazutaka. So how does it feel to be in the receiving end for once?_

His inner voice was right. Kazutaka was never like Tetsuya, even when they were young. It had been Oriya who was doing all the giving part, giving Kazutaka the understanding, comfort, shelter and all that. But the silver-haired doctor never returned any of what he had given. Only a questionable friendship. Or was Oriya the only one who thought that they had shared some semblance of friendship in the first place.

"Oriya-san, daijoubu desu ka?"

The addressed snapped out of his depressing thoughts on a silver-haired doctor and focused his attention on the man who had the physical resemblance of said doctor and yet so different from him.

_You're here with Tetsuya now. Kazutaka is no more. Take this chance to start all over again. With the man that resembles the one who has left you._

Oriya mentally nodded, agreeing with the voice of his conscience and deciding the he would heed to its suggestion. He gave a concerned Tetsuya a reassuring smile before answering.

"Daijoubu da yo, Tetsuya-san. I apologize for spacing out like that. I am sorry if I had been a poor host to you, Tetsuya-san."

"No need for such words, Oriya-san. I didn't ask you to be a proper host. I asked to see the magnificent view Kyoto has to offer with someone I could share cherished memories from my visit here. Since we're giving our feelings a try, why not start as friends, ne Oriya-san?"

Oriya looked at the emotions on the other man's face, trying to find something from the earnest offer of friendship the other had offered. Finding nothing, he gave the other a small, yet honest smile and nodded.

"Hai. Friends."

A short period of comfortable silence descended between them before Tetsuya broke it when he asked where their next destination is. Oriya then decided to take the violin maestro to the famous wooden bridge in Kyoto, attracting both locals and tourists with the breathtaking view of the splash of color that is the mountainside.

Arriving there just in time to see the sun set and add its own array of colors with the autumn colors of the mountainside, Oriya led Tetsuya to an unoccupied space on thee bridge and leaned forward on the railings, directing the other to do so. They both watched with silent awe at such breathtaking scenery. Despite seeing it so many times, Oriya never failed to be moved by the beauty nature presented to them.

Turning to his companion, Oriya saw the child-like wonder clearly etched on the handsome features of the violin maestro. Not for the first time, Oriya could not help but compare the other man to the silver-haired doctor. He couldn't even remember if he had seen such an expression on Kazutaka's handsome face.

_Iie. Must not think of him. You're with Tetsuya. Tetsuya. Not Kazutaka._

Taking his gaze away from the awed blond, Oriya turned his attention to the scenery once again. But an itching sensation that he was being watched nagged at the back of his mind. Following the direction where his senses tugged at him, he turned his head and immediately regretted his action.

There, amidst the throng of locals and tourists that passed by the bridge, stood the person who had haunted his waking and sleeping moments. The person he had unconsciously given his heart to, only for it to be returned to him tattered and torn. The friend whom he had given his loyalty and devotion to but betrayed in the end. The man who had said that he would leave him forever and never come back. But now, he's here.

_Kazutaka…_

The rush of so many emotions was too much for Oriya. All those emotions that he had bottled up inside him since the night of Kazutaka's departure broke out of their mental prison at the sight of the man who had caused them in the first place. Loneliness, betrayal, fear, fatigue, depression and a number of unnamable emotions wreaked havoc in his already-fragile state. He did not notice that his pallor had became pale, his whole body shaking and his knees gave way, making him fall on his knees. He neither heard the concerned voice of Tetsuya nor the murmurs of concerned civilians once they knew who he was. He was unaware of the world outside him. His only focus was the silver-haired man standing there in a distance, his customary white suit stark in the crowd's myriad of colors.

Darkness began creeping at the edge of his vision. The sudden rush of emotions and the exhaustion he had from his dream and from the day's events were too much for his already-weak system. Before finally giving in to his body's need for rest, Oriya tried to look and see the expression on the silver-haired doctor.

All he remembered before surrendering to the darkness were the concern in those silver-eyes and how clear and honest they were on the normally-impassive doctor.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Elana-chan: Wah! Muraki is such a meanie! How dare he do that to Ori-chan! Wah! Poor Ori-chan! Don't worry, Ori-chan! I'll save you from these perverts! Come to elana-chan!

Kazutaka and Tetsuya: (glares menacingly at author as they stalked with a murderous intent towards the author) you…

Oriya: (glares at author) I can save myself. (takes out newly-polished katana)

Elana-chan; Eep! Save me, Ori-chan! (hides behind the swordsman)

Oriya: (whips out pipe) Che. So troublesome.

Hanako: (from kitchen) What did I say about smoking!

Oriya: (looks longingly at pipe before hiding it) … (sighs and leaves to meditate, leaving the author to the clutches of evil Muraki and evil Tetsuya)

Sorry about that. Just had to add that part. Hehe Anyways…

Wai! Gomen nasai! I'm so sorry it took me a long time to update this story. I'm such a bum! Hehe So sorry for the grammar errors, typos and all that stuff. My beta's monitor just had the fireworks so she can't beta this chapter. I tried to find my other beta but she said that she's too busy with papers and can't be bothered before summer classes end. argh! Speaking of summer classes, they are one of the reasons that I was late in updating, besides me being a bum hehe. My professor in stylistics just had to be the terror prof so I just had to give 200 and more in that class. Argh! And I hate stylistics! Another thing was that I'm working on this fic, another multi-chapter fic in the GW fandom, a sequel for a one-shot in the WK fandom and a debut fic in the Naruto fandom which I'm thinking of entering into the contest there. Argh! So many things to do! It's the plot bunnies' fault! DIE PLOT BUNNIES! (whips out Iruka's upgraded Dolphin Hammer™ and bashes the plot bunnies to outer space) So that's why this fic took a long time to be updated. Gomen nasai minna-san!

Anyways, about the story, I have to ask you people to vote on this:

**(Q): Do you want Tetsuya to be killed off by Kazutaka because he's trying to take away Oriya from him?**

So people, what do you think? Should Kazutaka kill Tetsuya? I was getting fond of the guy. Besides, Muraki needs some healthy competition. And he has to suffer first after all he did ro Ori-chan! SUFFER, MURAKI! Hehe (sweatdrop) Anyways, I'm having second thoughts on killing Tetsuya… so I now ask the views, ideas, rants and whatnot of you lovely people pertaining on this matter. The making of chapter 6 depends on the speed and content of your reviews people. So don't hesitate to click the review button below. Hope to hear from you people soon!

Thanks to everyone who reviews the last chapter! Cookies of every flavor and blueberry cheesecake for all of you! Tea or coffee will be given upon request. Thanks all you lovely people!

**Mel-chan-of-doom - **Sure! Have all the blueberry cheesecake you want! if you want tea or coffee to go with it, I'll b happy to serve a cup. Thanks for the review!

**Hana - **Here's what you've been waiting for! Muraki (the bastard!) appeared in almost every scene in this chapter. hehe He even ruined Tetsuya and Oriya's date!

**Rocker-Baby-176 - **Thanks for the compliment. I'm not really a good writer, you know. Just recieved a flame the other day. What a sad life. Anyways, I thought my dedication of this fic for the late Pope is a bit weird but it's the emotion that I got from hearing the news that prompted me to write the last chapter. Weird inspiration, ne? Hehe Well, this is the update you have been clamoring for. Hope it meets your expectation! Thanks for the very nice review! Take cookies or a slice of blueberry cake for your input! Thanks


	8. While You Were Sleeping: Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or any of its characters. I just borrowed them to satisfy such man-eating plot bunnies that resulted to the fic. Hanako, Chiaki, Ryu and Kuroyanagi-san are the only characters that I made up. Well, here is the new installment to the series! Enjoy!

**While You Were Sleeping Chapter 6 **

**(The Only When I Sleep sequel)**By elana-chan

* * *

"…no need to stay the night. We can take care…"

"…insist. It was my fault that he…"

Oriya gradually came into consciousness hearing soft voices talking near his presence. Gradually opening his eyes, he noticed the familiar interior of his room in the private quarters of the Ko Kaku Rou. Only the soft glow of the moon bathed his surroundings, telling Oriya that it was already late in the evening.

As his mind finally caught up with his body, Oriya's memories of what happened that afternoon returned. Appearing in his dreams and now in the flesh, Muraki finally confirmed that he was still alive and decided to finally grace the world with his presence. And now, it seemed that he also wanted to grace the swordsman's life with his presence as well.

_Why? Why now Kazutaka? When I've finally decided to let all of my feelings for you go…_

Oriya brought a hand up to his eyes and tried to will the tears at bay. He was not going to shed tears for that bastard. He'd shed enough tears already.

The voices outside his room had eventually quieted down to whispers, becoming a balm to calm Oriya's turbulent emotions. The whispers finally stopped and the sound of movement at the door alerted him. Trying to sit up despite the weakness he was feeling, Oriya tried to compose himself enough to salvage his image after fainting like what happened earlier.

"Oriya-sama? You're finally awake! We were getting worried."

Hanako entered the room and noticed Oriya's conscious state. She moved to light the small lantern near his futon to better examine the brothel owner. Despite his quarters having electricity, Oriya preferred to have as little illumination in his room as possible. He had always wanted to enjoy the night with the eerie glow of the moon.

"How are you feeling, Oriya-sama? The doctor said that it was stress, coupled with your anemia. I've told you too many times to always take your medication but you've always been a stubborn one."

"I'm very sorry to have worried you Hanako-san." Oriya could only apologize to the mother-hen-of-a-cook. Telling her the true reason would only make her worry more. Remembering the voices outside his room a bit earlier, Oriya decided to make an inquiry about it to the matronly cook.

"Oh. Kuroyanagi-sama insisted that he stay here and help in taking care of you. He feels that it was his fault that you had that fainting spell. It's almost midnight and he still won't go home. I've argued that you might not like it that he spent the night here but he was persistent."

Oriya was quite surprised at Hanako's words. He never thought that the maestro would worry like that over him. He was used to his staff worrying about his welfare. But a man he had just recently met?

"He's not Muraki-san, Oriya-sama. Kuroyanagi-sama cares. It's about time you experience some caring aside from ours, Oriya-sama. You're so used to giving yourself to others that you always forget about yourself."

Hanako had read the question in his mind. And answered it quite bluntly. Oriya didn't mind the woman's lack of tact. He needed the answer to be like that anyway.

_You have to be lectured by Hanako-san just to stop comparing Tetsuya to Kazutaka. They are not the same person, Oriya. They're DIFFERENT._

At Oriya's silence, Hanako heaved a heavy sigh and stood up to leave. She looked at the motionless man before turning towards the door.

"I'll get you something to eat and your medicine. Should I tell Kuroyanagi-sama that you are already awake?"

"Hai. Please send him here. I need to speak to him anyway. And please prepare a room for Tetsuya-san."

"As you wish."

Hanako left, closing the door soundlessly with a practiced ease. Quite exhausted by trying to remain sitting up, Oriya let his body fall back to his futon and waited for Tetsuya to come.

Minutes have passed when footsteps sounded outside the hallway. Moments later, a knock was heard and Oriya announced for the other to come in. Tetsuya entered the swordsman's room with a bit of hesitation, a tray on his hands.

Oriya made an effort to sit up again and face his guest. Tetsuya saw this and immediately went to the swordsman's aide. As the maestro helped Oriya get settled in his futon and set the food before him, he couldn't help but think over what Hanako had said a while ago.

/_It's about time you experience caring aside from ours, Oriya-sama._/

"Oriya-san, daijoubu?"

Tetsuya's soft tenor voice broke his musings, making Oriya focus on what the other was saying. The maestro was looking at him with such clear concern in that handsome face that so resembled Kazutaka. He gave the other man a small smile to convey his gratitude and at the same time, assure Tetsuya that he was feeling all right.

"Thank you for your concern, Tetsuya-san. You really shouldn't have bothered carrying my meal. Hanako would have gladly done it for you. After all, you are our guest."

"I requested it, Oriya-san. I'm not your guest anymore. I'm your friend. And friends help each other. I'm glad to be of help anyway." Tetsuya shook his head, a warm smile gracing his handsome features.

Tetsuya's words stuck a chord in Oriya's heart. _Friends help each other._ Oriya's friendship with Muraki had never been like that. It was always Oriya who helped Muraki. He never once asked help from the silver-haired doctor. He was so into the thought that he could help save Muraki from the hell he had plunged himself into, prioritizing Muraki's welfare over his own woes.

_Hanako was right. I've been stupid and blind not to see my own problems, being so focused on helping Kazutaka with his own. So stupid…_

Tetsuya had started speaking again, capturing Oriya's wandering attention once again.

"And I feel it was my fault that this happened to you. I should have heeded Hanako-san's warning about your condition. It gave me quite a scare, seeing you fall into my arms unconscious like that. I am very sorry of not noting your health when I asked you that favor of touring me here in Kyoto."

"You have no reason to say sorry, Tetsuya-san. I really wanted to tour you here. But it seemed that my body had not cooperated at that time. There is really no need to be guilty. The fault is on me and not on you."

Oriya gave the other man a reassuring smile. Tetsuya returned it with a smile laden with gratitude and relief. Silence then came over them as the maestro helped Oriya to eat his food and drink the medicine the doctor had issued. Tetsuya then helped the other get settled in his futon as Oriya prepared to sleep. As the violin maestro was about to leave the room, Oriya called out to him.

"Thank you so very much for today, Tetsuya-san."

"It's my pleasure, Oriya-san. After all, we are friends. Oyasumi."

After Tetsuya left, Oriya was left to his own thoughts once again. Hanako's words and the conversation between him and Tetsuya made question all the things he had done for Kazutaka. He had been selfless when it came to the silver-haired doctor. He gave and gave, not waiting for anything in return. In the end, it was he who suffered.

_Maybe this time, I can stop being selfless and be a bit selfish. I only wanted to feel what it is to be really loved. Maybe this time…_

Oriya fell asleep with those thoughts in his mind.

* * *

The feeling of a presence that was both achingly familiar and strange at the same time pulled Oriya from the peaceful confines of Morpheus and into the harsh world of the waking. He gradually opened his eyes, taking time for them to adjust to the darkness of his room. From the position of the moon in his window, Oriya assumed that it's in the wee hours of the morning. The silence pervaded his quarters, as if the whole house was holding its breath in anticipation to his next action.

Waiting for a few moments, Oriya kept up the hope of that presence going away. He had pinpointed its location, a spot in his private garden that held memories of a certain silver-haired doctor. Minutes ticked by but the presence had not left, extinguishing what little hope Oriya had.

_Don't be such a coward, Oriya. You couldn't run away from him then. Why run away now?_

Oriya heaved a deep sigh of resignation to what his inner voice said. It was right after all. He'd tried to run away from his feelings for Kazutaka before, knowing what would happen if he would let himself fall for the silver-haired man. He hadn't succeeded before. How could he even succeed now when the other man already have his heart?

Testing his strength, Oriya managed with such painful slowness to stand and made his way towards the door that led to his private gardens. Grabbing his haori in protection for the cold night and as an emotional shield, the swordsman opened the door silently and made his way towards the lone cherry tree in the garden.

As expected, a figure was waiting there, his back facing Oriya. The swordsman didn't need to see the other's face to figure who the figure was. Just the mere presence of the other man in his property is enough to know the other's identity.

"Kazutaka."

Just uttering that single word charged the air with an unknown tension. Oriya could feel himself tense as the last syllable left his mouth. But it seemed not to affect the other man before him. Instead, Muraki turned to face him with such grace and calm that irked Oriya. How can the man remain calm when the tension was so thick anyone could cut it with a knife?

The man was still handsome as ever. Not a single hair was displaced. It was as if that farewell had never happened and here was Muraki again for a visit in the Ko Kaku Rou. He was still garbed in his traditional whites, making him look like a fallen angel who had landed in Oriya's garden from the way the moon's rays illuminated his figure.

"Oriya. Hisashiburi desu ne?"

The bastard had the audacity to give him a greeting and smile like he hadn't said goodbye to him and promised never to come back! Oriya's blood began to boil. All the hurt, pain, sadness, depression and anger that he had felt and kept within him after Muraki's farewell all those months came surfacing up and was making Oriya lose his control. Trying not to make an idiot out of himself and wake the whole household, Oriya reined his temper in and took a deep calming breath before speaking.

"I think I heard it clear in your 'farewell' speech that I'm never going to see even a single strand of that silver hair of your in my property. So why show up now?"

That came out more harshly than Oriya intended. But he had every right to let out his frustrations on the doctor. He was the cause of it all anyway.

Muraki was silent for a moment. This caught Oriya's attention and he looked at the doctor's reaction to what he had said. That handsome face was shadowed by moon-kissed hair, hiding the doctor's reaction from the view of the swordsman. Finally, Muraki looked up and Oriya can't help but let out an audible gasp of surprise to see an emotion in those silver eyes. An emotion he thought in a million years never to see in those haunting silver orbs.

Sorrow. Regret. Most surprising of all is that these expressions were earnest.

But it seemed the surprise was not over. Muraki's next words sped up the beating of Oriya's heart, the swordsman trying to convince himself that all of this is not a dream.

"I am sorry for all the sorrow and pain I've caused you, Oriya. I've known all along your feelings and yet I abused them and used you. I know an apology is not enough. That's why I'm here to make things right again. For me. For us."

Oriya didn't whether to laugh or to cry at Muraki's words. Muraki admitting that he has used Oriya brought back a ton of pain that he had kept at bay for years. He knew in his heart that Muraki was using him but his heart denied what his reason was saying. It was also laughable for Muraki to say that there was an 'us' in a first place. Muraki didn't even acknowledge his presence when he didn't need any strings pulled for him.

Deciding that he would never cry in the presence of the other man, Oriya chose to laugh instead. His laughter came out with a bitter tone, perfect for what he was about to say in response to Muraki's words.

"Since when did you learn to have humor, Kazutaka? After all these months, you show up just to make a joke? There was never an 'us', Kazutaka. I had thought of that also those years ago. But I realized I was just humoring myself."

Oriya looked away from Muraki's handsome face to stare at the moon that was making its way across the starry sky. He didn't want to let the other see his attempt of keeping the tears at bay. Taking a calming breath to compose himself, Oriya continued.

"You were right when you said that an apology is enough. So what are you going to do now, Kazutaka? Do you really think that it's that easy to make things 'right' again? Since when did they ever become right? Does this mean you're going to use me again? Just like you did all those years ago?

"Why now, Kazutaka? Why say all of these when I've finally convinced myself to move on, now that Tetsuya had shown up? Is that Shinigami not enough for you? Or you just got tired of chasing him?"

Oriya knew he was ranting and that his voice was starting to break but he didn't care. He needed to let all of his frustrations out. He didn't care if Muraki saw him lose his composure. If he'd known that he had been using Oriya all those years, surely he must have known that Oriya had shed tears for him, too.

"I'm tired, Kazutaka. My emotions can't take such sadness and depression any longer. My heart's exhausted from dealing with the hurt that you gave me. I'm tired of giving myself for you to use and break all you want. I've had enough of the role of the martyr, Kazutaka.

"Now that I've had a taste of genuine appreciation of myself — that someone valued my not because of looks or money or power but of myself — I wanted that to last. Can you give me that, Kazutaka? Have you really changed? Enough to stop staining your hands and mine with innocent blood? Enough to act like a perfectly normal human being and love like one?"

Oriya ended his words in a whisper, his voice near its breaking point. He couldn't face the other man, fearing the expression on the doctor's face.

_You've burned all your bridges, Oriya. There's no turning back. If he leaves, it's better for you in the end._

Oriya couldn't help but agree with his thoughts. There really was no turning back. He wouldn't let himself be hurt again. He had to say those words to get Muraki to see that he will not be used anymore.

Silence reined in the small garden. Tension lingered in the air as Oriya waited for Muraki's answer. Minutes seemed to pass and yet no answer from the other man. Oriya gave a resigned sigh as the silence went on.

_I guess what he's feeling now is not enough to convince him to change. This is the end then._

Oriya was about to go inside and leave the other man in the garden. But the deep baritone of the other man's voice stopped him in his tracks. And the words that followed made him turn around to face the doctor, chocolate brown eyes widening with disbelief and a bit of hope.

"I cannot answer all your questions for tonight, Oriya. But I assure you that I have indeed changed and I'm willing to prove it to you. That I've changed enough to be worthy of your forgiveness…"

_And love_. Was the unspoken words. And Oriya knew that from the silver-haired man's eyes. Eyes that were once cold and deadly were now holding emotions of love and even hope.

Muraki then moved to lessen the distance between them and softly took hold of Oriya's hand. The doctor brought it up to his lips, placing a soft chaste kiss on the back of the hand before placing a single white rose, thorns already taken out, on a stunned Oriya's palm.

"Oyasumi, Oriya."

With such parting words, the silver haired doctor vanished into the night. Oriya could only stare at the spot where Muraki was last standing.

Going back to sleep, Oriya's dreams were filled with haunting silver eyes and soulful blue ones.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**Author's notes:**

I am so very sorry dear readers for the delay of this chapter. I got so hooked on my classes and reading doujinshis that I got a bit lazy in making this chappie. Not only that. My loyal laptop, 003, crashed coz of some damn virus. Argh! I hafta wait for 2 weeks until the people at the shop finally fixed him. (sniff) So tragic really. So I'm very very very sorry! Gomen nasai! So sorry for the typos and grammar errors that my beta happen to miss. We've been both very busy that's why our minds have turned into mush. Argh! Darn academics! Darn professors!

Anyways about the story, I know Muraki is a bit OOC

Oriya: A bit! He's like a freakin' alien!

Muraki: That's not true. I can be like that when I want to, Ori-chan. I'm just not in the mood to make a fool of myself.

Oriya: What does that mean, Kazutaka!

Anyways ignore them. They like to bicker. I know Muraki is OOC here but he's changed people! I just had to make him act like that to make the plot in my head work. And I guess Muraki really needs to be humble sometimes. The bastard's abusing Oriya too much.

Oriya: That's right! Hmp!

Tetsuya: I agree. So Oriya-san, when's our next date? (Beta Spare's Note: Yay Tetsuya-san! Yay!)

Muraki: Get out of here, pest. (BS' Note 2: Boo, Muraki! Hiss! Boo!)

Tetsuya and Muraki glare at each other. Oriya just sighs then proceeds to nap because Hanako's watchful eyes have been eyeing him lately.

What troublesome characters! I think this fic is almost at its end. Only a few more chapters and it's done. Well, that depends on the circumstances that might influence me and my writing. But I really need to finish this because I'm starting on another MurakixOriya fic. Well, I hope the lazy bug doesn't get a piece of me or it might take a month or more before I update.

Thanks to all those people to reviewed and read this fic! I'm so happy that people even bother to read and review this. I'm so thankful to you people! Much thanks to those who made this their favorite fic and also made me one of their favorite authors because of this fic. I'm so touched people! Wai! I love you people! Cookies and blueberry cheesecake for everybody! Tea or coffee will be served upon request. Hehe

Anyways, I'll try to be a good author and update as soon as possible. Till next time people! Keep those reviews coming! Ja!

Thanks to you people! I so love you all and your reviews! More cookies for you!

**Jadeth - **thanks for the review! we're keeping muraki in the story. i had a debate with my beta about the subect of killing tetsuya. she loved tetsuya and the guy sorta grew on me. so we decided to keep them both! let oriya-chan decide ne? hehe hope to see your review in this chappie!

**Shieru - **thanks! i never thought people would like this fic since it's not the usual yami no matsuei pairing. and people love pairing muraki with either hisoka or tsuzuki. but since i loev oriya-chan i gave him muraki. ehehe well, here's the next installment! hope you like it! i kept tetsuya alive btw! a blueberry cheesecake for you and that lovely review!

**Anukaliate - **wai! are you psychic or what! you read what's on my mind when i started writing this fic! you're right. it gets predictable that the competition gets killed off before the competition even starts. and our dashing gentleman tetsuya-san starts to grown on you ne? he's just so lovable sometimes when i was writing his character. well, here's the next installment! hope you like it! i'm looking out for your review! and a nice slice of blueberry cheesecake for you!

**Mel-chan-of-doom - ** wai! i'm so sorry mel-chan! this chappie got in soo late ne? gomen! oh! the tea! and another slice of cake for you since i so love reading your reviews! hope you like this chappie!

**Hana - **well, in the story muraki sorta became a vampire. it will be explained as the story progresses. tetsuya's like that coz i dunno. he sorta came out like that when i was writing the story. maybe coz oriya-chan need a little lovin' like that in his life since he never got that from muraki. but you're right. muraki's more interesting. hehe thanks for the review! hope to see more of your reviews! and before i forget, a very nice slice of cake for you!


	9. While You Were Sleeping: Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or any of its characters. I just borrowed them to satisfy such man-eating plot bunnies that resulted to the fic. Hanako, Chiaki, Ryu and Kuroyanagi-san are the only characters that I made up. Well, here is the new installment to the series! Enjoy!

**While You Were Sleeping Chapter 8 (The Only When I Sleep sequel) **

By elana-chan

* * *

"Oriya-sama, are you awake already? Oriya-sama?"

Oriya's sleep was interrupted by Hanako's voice, the sound starting to pervade the room and eventually his senses. Slowly opening his eyes, the Kyoto swordsman looked at the clock and almost swore loudly when he realized that he had slept late, the sun's rays failing to wake him up. Apparently, he had closed the window last night since the cold winds had started blowing in. A deeper reason was to block out the moon that so reminds him of the silver-haired doctor who had visited him last night.

Still disoriented from sleep, Oriya fumbled out of bed to get ready. Once he deemed himself presentable, the Ko Kaku Rou owner opened his door and looked at Hanako with a slightly sheepish expression.

"I apologize, Hanako-san. I guess I overslept. You should have woken me up a while ago. I have a guest to attend to."

"I know, Oriya-sama. But it was Kuroyanagi-sama's request not to bother your sleep. I had one of the girls serve his breakfast. He's currently spending time in the east garden."

Oriya nodded thankfully at his friend.

"Thank you, Hanako-san. Kindly tell Tetsuya-san to wait for a bit. I'll join him shortly at the east garden. I'll just change and go meet him."

Hanako glared at her employer and Oriya knew he was in for another lecturing.

"I'll let Chiaki or one of the girls tell him to wait for you there. I'm going to wait here and together we'll go to the kitchens to force some breakfast in that thin body of yours. I won't have you collapsing again, you hear?"

Oriya sighed at his friend's words. He knew this would happen after the fainting fiasco yesterday. Knowing that arguing will get him nowhere, he consented and hurried to change into something appropriate for the day.

But before he could shut the door, Hanako's next words sent a chill up his spine.

"And after eating, you can also tell me what happened on Muraki-san's visit."

Oriya turned wide brown eyes at the older woman as she said those words. She was gesturing towards something in his room. His eyes turned to where she was pointing and his heartbeat suddenly increased tenfold as his gaze settled on a new addition to his room.

A single white rose laid neatly on top of his desk. The same rose Muraki had given him last night. He didn't even remember placing it there. The doctor must have done it. It was Muraki's habit to place a single white rose on his desk every time he visits the Ko Kaku Rou.

_Kazutaka, are you staying now for good?_

_

* * *

_

"Tetsuya-san."

"Oriya-san! You're already here. Are you sure you are feeling well already? I was really worried that I'm the reason for what happened yesterday."

Oriya could see the genuine concern and worry his guest has over his welfare. He had hurried over his breakfast, wanting to get away from Hanako's presence as possible. The Kyoto swordsman had tried his best to avoid answering his chef's questions about the rose and the suspicion that Muraki has indeed returned when he had promised not to. The elderly woman might be persistent but Oriya himself was stubborn so he kept his mouth busy by eating his breakfast silently.

After escaping the kitchen, he had hurried over to the east garden and there he found the violin maestro busy admiring the autumn colors that had descended on his garden. The man surely was gorgeous amidst the palette of browns, oranges and yellows that dot the landscape. With the features of summer, Tetsuya stood out of the scene of fall that dominated the garden. And yet, it seemed he complimented the dreary season of fall.

_Looking at him like this makes me remember times with Kazutaka in this same garden._

Shaking himself from these thoughts, Oriya had called the other man's name only to have Tetsuya's full attention on him. He was surprised that the other can care for him that easily. The Ko Kaku Rou owner had always been wary of others' concern for him, knowing that most of them aren't really genuine. But with the maestro, he never had that urge to doubt the other man's affections for him.

"I am well enough, Tetsuya-san. You should not worry about that. It's not your fault. I should be the one asking your forgiveness since I pushed myself too hard yesterday and inconvenienced you by not finishing our tour of Kyoto."

Tetsuya frowned a bit at Oriya's words. He softly shook his head and clasped Oriya's pale hands into his own.

"You should have told me you were not well enough to go out yesterday. I would have to tour scheduled on another date. Or you should have let Hanako-san prevent the outing yesterday. Your well-being is more important than any tour or outing, Oriya-san. You are important to me. You are my friend, remember?"

Oriya's chocolate-brown eyes widened at the other man's words. He couldn't believe this man would say these words in the short time they had met.

_Kazutaka never said those words. Even when we were just starting out as friends. I'm always the one saying those things to him. And now, here's Tetsuya, offering friendship and even more than that…_

"Hai. Friends. I apologize for not being a good enough friend to say those things to you, Tetsuya-san. I never had that much experience with people worrying about my welfare. So I tend to forget that I should be taking care of myself as I'm taking care of other people. So I'm really thankful for what you have said, Tetsuya-san. For they are words I rarely hear spoken with such sincerity."

Oriya gave the violin maestro a small yet meaningful smile that conveyed his thanks to the other man. He could see that Tetsuya was shocked by his words, the grip on his hands tightening a bit at his words before the other man let them go with much hesitation.

A chilling breeze drifted between them, Oriya feeling the chill through the cover of his haori. The momentary silence that had descended between them was broken by Tetsuya's soft question.

"Isn't fall melancholic, Oriya-san? The leaves falling, the trees barren of their plumage and this cold breeze that hints of winter. Such things make me forlorn enough to play a sad tune on my violin."

"You're the poet now, Tetsuya-san? I guess it comes with being a violin maestro as yourself." Oriya teased the blond-haired man, who just gave him a sheepish smile.

"I guess it makes me feel a bit depressed that my cherry blossoms would lose all of their leaves and the color of the hills of Kyoto change from green to a myriad of autumn colors. But fall also makes me feel anticipation. That fall would soon become winter and snow would come falling down from the sky."

"From the tone of your words, you seem to like winter so much. But isn't winter such a harsh weather. I prefer the spring anytime, with the feel of rebirth and renewal in the air and in nature."

_I suspected as much that you're that kind of person, Tetsuya-san. With that personality, spring really suites you._

Oriya gave a small smile at Tetsuya's words. The man may look all summer but his personality is spring.

"But there is beauty in the harshness of winter, Tetsuya-san. The way the snow falls slowly from the sky, coating everything with a tranquil frame. The beautiful geometric designs of snowflakes. The sparkle of icicles that hang from our roofs. The silence that pervaded everything in a winter night."

"Such words of insight from you, Oriya-san. I think we have known more about other just by talking about the weather."

"Ah. Such a strange turn of events, ne? Why don't we go inside, Tetsuya-san? I believe you could use some tea to warm yourself up after waiting for me here outside."

"I would like that. Thank you for the offer, Oriya-san."

Oriya motioned his guest inside. But before he left the garden, he looked up into the dark sky and sighed.

"I guess you're right, Tetsuya-san. I really like winter most of all."

"Tetsuya-san, it was nice of you to be concerned of my welfare. I really appreciate that. I deeply apologize if I inconvenienced you in anyway since you stayed the night for my sake. If you ever have problems of any kind, I would gladly be there to help."

"I will remember that, Oriya-san. On a lighter note, why don't we have some tea this afternoon? I passed by this tea house and had thought of bringing you there."

"I would be honored

Oriya gave Tetsuya a warm and grateful smile as he escorted the man to entrance of the Ko Kaku Rou. They had been talking about the sites to see in Kyoto once snow covers the city in white. Oriya promised to tour the maestro but the other extracted a promise from him to come if the swordsman is well enough to handle all that walking around town.

Tetsuya was about to protest at his apologies when they heard a commotion near the entrance of the Ko Kaku Rou compound. As they approached the bend that led to the entrance, Oriya saw Hanako, Ryu and some of the older geishas gathered around just before the gate. From the looks of things they seemed to be preventing an unwanted visitor from gaining entrance.

"What's happening, Oriya-san?"

_That's what I was also thinking._

Oriya was getting curious at what he saw. Keeping unwanted visitors out is not an uncanny event in the Ko Kaku Rou. With its famous geisha and the reputation that the proprietor almost rivals his charges in beauty and grace, Ko Kaku Rou had its share of stalkers and unwanted costumers. That's why he hired Ryu, to keep those unnecessary out and keep those who are deemed important in.

And now, almost everyone's gathered in the main entrance just to keep this outsider out? That never happened before and it caught Oriya's attention. Together with Tetsuya, Oriya went over to the crowd and made his way to the front where he saw Hanako arguing with someone. He couldn't see who it was since Ryu was blocking the intruder's body as he stood by Hanako's side.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Oriya-sama!"

Both Ryu and Hanako turned at his voice, clearly surprised that he had appeared behind them. They started to explain what they were doing but Oriya didn't hear any of it. His full attention was on the man standing before him. Donned in his customary whites, the man who had troubled his mind and haunted his dreams these past few months was right here before him, just outside the property that he had promised Oriya never to set foot into before.

"Oriya."

At the sound of that familiar voice, the world moved once again and Oriya snapped out of his thoughts. Composing his turbulent emotions at the presence of the other, the Kyoto swordsman faced the other man with a professional attitude he used on annoying patrons.

"Muraki-san, how nice of you to visit Ko Kaku Rou. I never thought I'd see you here again after that hasty farewell months ago."

If Muraki was ever hurt by his statement, he didn't show it to Oriya. He gave the other an apologetic smile which Oriya just ignored.

"I know. Hanako-san had just lectured me on how badly I acted as a guest to your house. That's why I'm here to apologize."

_We've talked about this last night, Kazutaka. Why do you have to show up now? Why didn't you just leave me be and let me forget you? Why…_

"Oriya-san, is anything the matter?"

Tetsuya's question jolted him out of his thoughts. Oriya then realized that Tetsuya was now standing beside him and looking at Muraki with curious yet scrutinizing eyes. The Ko Kaku Rou owner could almost sense the tension increased tenfold as the two locked gazes. A small bit of fear for Tetsuya's safety crept in Oriya's consciousness as he saw that glint in Muraki's eyes that usually means something terrible will happen.

"Nothing's the matter, Tetsuya-san. He's just—"

"I'm Kazutaka Muraki. Oriya's childhood friend."

Muraki cut off Oriya's dismissal as he bowed before the maestro to introduce himself. The brunette stood shocked at the silver-haired man's actions. He didn't know what to make of it. An unpredictable Muraki, for Oriya, was dangerous one.

"Ah. So you're the Muraki-san I've heard so much about. Nice meeting you. I'm Tetsuya Kuroyanagi. I don't go about introducing myself to other people but since you're Oriya's friend, it's better to be honest in introducing oneself, don't you think?"

Oriya mentally flinched at Tetsuya's words. The man must have heard about Muraki from Hanako. Yet Muraki surprised him once again when he saw a brief flash of remorse and guilt at the violinist's words. But it was quickly replaced my Muraki's usual impassive mask. Tetsuya seemed to have noticed this, too and immediately remedied the situation with an apologetic smile.

"I apologize if I had offended you in any way, Muraki-san." The blond gave a small bow to the doctor before turning to a surprised Oriya. "Oriya-san, why don't we invite Muraki-san to join us for tea this afternoon? I think that would be an appropriate time to get to know Muraki-san. He sure must have tales from your childhood to share."

Oriya's refusal was at the end of his tongue but it seemed the silver-haired doctor's plan included Tetsuya's offer of tea.

"I am not offended…"

_Liar. _Oriya muttered to himself but kept on listening as to what Muraki had to say.

"…but I would not refuse your offer of tea, Kuroyanagi-san. Thank you for offering. I would not disappoint you in telling tales of Oriya's childhood. What do you say, Oriya?"

"Sure. I know you'll humiliate me in front of Tetsuya-san, as usual."

Oriya muttered. Tetsuya chuckled at this while Muraki just gave him that infuriating smile of his.

Oriya kept a calm composure as the two sealed a deal to meet later in the afternoon at the front of said tea house. But inside, his emotions were in turmoil. He felt fear most of all. Fear for Tetsuya, fear that everything Kazutaka was doing was one big joke, fear that Muraki will take away his one hope of moving on. There's also a bit of hope that the silver-haired doctor's words last night were true and a mixture of misery and relief at seeing Kazutaka alive. That what happened last night was not really a dream like the other ones.

As both men said their farewells to the brunette and reminded him of tea later, Oriya can't help but stare at them as they got lost in the throng of people in the streets of Kyoto. Now that Muraki finally appeared, he got more confused once again.

"What will I do now, Hanako-san? Why did he just remain dead to me? Why did he have to return now?"

"I don't know, Oriya-sama. I can't tell you who should you choose. But I can only tell you to choose wisely, with your heart and your mind. Don't let the one rule over the other. The person you must choose must be picked by both your heart and your mind. You're bound to hurt one of them so choose wisely so that there can only be one heart that would hurt and not two."

"A wise advice, Hanako-san. But how…"

Oriya looked at the gray sky, wondering if it would snow soon.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes:**

GOMEN! Wah! It's all my fault! It took me forever to update this fic and it's all my fault! Gomen! I really tried to finish this chapter before the New Years but all that holiday stuff and the gifts and the relatives finally caught up with me, making me stop writing. Then when the holidays were over, I got hooked on Prince of Tennis and Bleach that I forgot to type and instead watch a marathon of said anime with my friends. Then when I was getting to continue this, a friend gave me a Fullmetal Alchemist movie to I got hooked on that and forgot about this. But after watching that, my professors, the terrors that they are, gave me tons of schoolwork that made me busy for weeks. So when I finally finished this, January's almost at an end. So I'm so sorry people. I'll TRY, and I mean TRY, to finish this fic. Only 2 or 3 chapters to go. Gomen!

Ignore the typos and grammar errors. My beta's trying to find a job so she doesn't have that much time to spend in front of the computer. So this chapter is unbetaed. I'm so sorry. Thanks to all those people who reviewed this fic. I'm so happy that you enjoyed it even though I felt it's too boring. Ehehe

Oriya: It's boring alright. All I do is think and worry and all you do is describe the environment. There's no action in it! I wanna kick that Muraki's ass!

Muraki: You wanted something with my 'ass', Ori-chan?

Oriya:(pulls out his sword) Go near me and you'll never see Muraki jr. again.

Hanako: (snatches sword from Oriya) What did I say about using that sword and practicing, hm?

Oriya: (sulks) Hmp.

Tetsuya: Don't worry, Oriya-san. I'm here to entertain you!

Muraki: (glares) I got here first so move aside or I'll promise you a most excruciating death.

Oriya: (kicks both out of the place) OUT! I don't want you both here!

Btw, did anyone notice that Muraki sorta become a bit in character here? One reviewer commented that Muraki had become a bit OOC in this fic. Well, I originally intended that Muraki be OOC in this fic coz he changed for the good. So I made him get his usual scary self but he's not going to kill anyone. He promised to Oriya, remember? And this time, he intends to keep it.

Oriya: Yeah. Or else I'll kill him myself.

No need to be violent, Oriya-san. Anyways, this is elana-chan signing off for now. I'll be back on a later date. Hope that I get to work on the next chapter asap! Thanks you people! Blueberry cheesecake for everyone! Ja!

**To my reviewers:**

** Kuroda Towa - **Wah! You are so right! These two are really sweet together! Wai! Thanks for the review! I so wanted Muraki to kick Tetsuya-san's ass but my beta will kill me coz she's cheering for Tetsuya-san. She even wants it to be a TetsuRiya than a Muriya! Gah! No! Anyways, thanks for that so wonderful review! A bag of chocolate chip cookies and a slice of blueberry cheesecake for you!

**Anukailiate -** Wah! I'm so sorry if I posted this chapter so late. Thanks for that kawaii review! I kept on thinking if I made Muraki a tad but OOC but because of your review, I felt much better. Thanks a bunch! Here's some more development between these two people (plus Tetsuya of course). I hope you liked what I did in this chapter. Here's more blueberry cheesecake for you! And a cup of tea or coffee if you like! There's only a few people who kept 'constant vigilance' on this fic and you're one of them so I'm very thankful!

**Mel-chan-of-doom - **I'm sooooo sorry if I posted this chapter late. You're one of the few people who kept watch over this fic so I'm very thankful for your review. It's ok of you're late in posting a review! I sooo appreciate that you even bothered to post one after every chapter! I never thought this would get responses from people since it's not a very popular pairing. I'm so happy for your reviews! Hope to see them on this chapter too. More blueberry cheesecake and a plate of chocolate chip cookies for you!

**Vibribi the Crack Bunny - ** Thanks for the insightful review! Yeah. Sometimes, I can't help but sympathize with Muraki. But I still love Oriya and all that he'd been through so I think he deserves my sympathy more than Muraki. Hehe A slice of blueberry cheesecake for you!


End file.
